


Body Double

by ThatMasterOnline



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMasterOnline/pseuds/ThatMasterOnline
Summary: Ajay goes after Pagan





	Body Double

“Sabal, I’m going after Pagan.”

“What? Are you sure it’s him?”

“I’m sure.”

“Kyra be with you, brother. You can do this!”

Ajay shouldn’t have been so sure of himself. It was a body double, one Pagan had called Eric. He’d killed the wrong person. Now he needed to break the news to Sabal...and everyone else.

“Sabal, it...I was wrong. It wasn’t Pagan, it was a body double.” He heard the heavy sigh on the other end, and he felt a stab of guilt.

“Nevermind, brother, there’s always next time.” Ajay didn't bother responding, turning the radio off and heading for home. 

***

A knock on his door startled Ajay out of his thoughts. He pulled the door open and blinked.

“Sabal? What are you doing here?”

“I haven’t heard from you in three days, brother. I was worried.”

“Three days…?” Had it really been that long? Sabal clapped him on the shoulder, looking worried.

“May I come in? Something is clearly bothering you, let’s talk about it.” Ajay nodded, letting Sabal in and closing the door.

“I’ll go make some tea…” Sabal sat at the table, watching Ajay slowly put on some water for tea. When he came back, Sabal sighed.

“Nobody has seen or heard of you since the incident with Pagan’s body double. Is that what’s been bothering you?” Ajay sighed heavily.

“I just...I was so damn sure of myself. So damn sure it was him, and he’d just killed that family...I chased after him without a second thought.”

“It’s alright to make mistakes, brother.”

“No it’s not! Not with Pagan!” Ajay got up from the table, pacing back and forth.

“I was so damn sure! You thought I was going after Pagan, and-and I fucked up! I told you I was going after Pagan, and it wasn’t him! I got your hopes up for nothing! Kyrat’s been under Pagan’s thumb for so long, I was so desperate to liberate everyone, and I let everyone down! Just for a second, everyone thought they were going to be free, and it wasn’t Pagan! I fucked up, on the biggest ppossible scale!” He sighed, leaning his head on the wall, pounding it with his fist.

“How can I possibly show my face to everyone? How can I face the disappointment on their faces? Even you...when I told you it wasn’t Pagan…God, I’m so sorry, Sabal...I was so sure...I’m so sorry…” Sabal sighed, leading Ajay back to the table and handing him his tea. He took a sip of his own, choosing his words carefully.

“Ajay...I won’t deny that I told many in my inner circle that you were chasing after Pagan. I won’t deny they were ecstatic to hear that the war might come to an end sooner than we predicted. I won’t deny that I myself, and many other people, were disappointed to hear it was not Pagan. But...we are not heartbroken. In a way...I almost knew that it would not be that easy. I’m not surprised that it wasn’t actually Pagan, and I’m sure nobody else is either. Ajay, what matters is the fact that you went after him. You saw your chance, and you took it. The fact that you pursued Pagan and tried to kill him, and succeeded in killing the body double, shows that when it is the real Pagan, you will not hesitate, and he will die. That is something we are eternally grateful to you for. It was not the real Pagan this time, but someday, it will be.” Ajay nodded.

“I guess...I’m just not sure if I can handle hearing everyone talk about it. I should have kept my mouth shut and not said anything.” Sabal smiled.

“You are hardly at fault for that. I’m sure if it were any other member of the Golden Path they would have radioed just the same as you.” Ajay sighed.

“Your tea is getting cold,” Sabal prompted, and Ajay took a sip. It was still warm, and it helped.

“I’ve...been overthinking it, I suppose…”

“That’s alright, brother. You have a heavy burden to bear, deciding the fate of the Golden Path. We would all do well to remember that from now on. I’ve said it before, Ajay, but I’ll say it again. I’ll always have your back, brother. If you need me, if you want to talk, if you want a shoulder to cry on, I am here. You do not need to suffer this burden alone. Do not worry about my thoughts. When you need to talk, come talk to me, and I’ll listen. Alright?” Ajay nodded shakily.

“Yeah...Thanks, Sabal.”

“Anytime, brother. Anytime.”


End file.
